<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HomeSlice by babybelle55 (Kitchenspoon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307567">HomeSlice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/babybelle55'>babybelle55 (Kitchenspoon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karlnapity Highschool Au's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, DNF, Fluff, I wrote this in one night, Karlnapity, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, its focused mainly on karlnapity with a few dashes of dnf, sapnap is too competative, they play hockey not football because I'm from Canada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitchenspoon/pseuds/babybelle55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The teams for floor hockey where made and of course Dream and Sapnap were separted, they always were. The gym teachers would groan when they saw the boys names together on their class roster, always leaving notes for subs to keep the two separated. </p><p>or </p><p>Karl and Quackity learn something new about their boyfriend that is tooth-rottingly cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Karlnapity Highschool Au's [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCYT</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HomeSlice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written all in one night and combined like 3 ideas I had all together so I hope it isn't too messy.<br/>Aslo I'm Canadian so this high school is based off of the one I went to (Minus having a school nurse 'cus we don't get those) but, I don't think it is too different from an American one. </p><p>OBLIGATORY MESSAGE:<br/>If any of the cc's in this story express they uncomfortable with anything and it is in this fic the fic will be deleted no questions asked. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy this self indulgent brain dump.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Q, can you belive that we fell for such a Chad?" Karl joked as himself, Sapnap and Quackity all walked down the empty halls towards the large gym . Quackity didn't have the same gym period as them but it was along the way to his first period history class so he always walked with his boyfriends. </p><p>"I wonder everyday how that ever happned." Quackity chuckled as he shoved Sapnap, who was walking between the two. </p><p>"I'm not a Chad just because I like gym." Sapnap groaned and dragged his feet. </p><p>"You're right." Karl nodded. Sapnap whipped his head over to look at his boyfriend. "It's because you try hard every class." Karl burst out in a fit of giggles. </p><p>"Boom roasted!" Quackity cackled along with Karl, throwing his head back hard enough that his beanie flew off. Sapnap leaned back and grabbed it holding it up high enough that the shortest of the three couldn't reach. "Sap give it back." </p><p>"Maybe if you tried in gym you'd be able to jump high enough to get it." Sapnap smirked as he waved the beanie around tauntingly. Karl just clutched his stomach and laughed being absolutly no help to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Sapnap stop bullying your boyfriend your going to be late, and I'm not waiting around to kick your ass." Dream walked up with George hanging onto his arm. </p><p>"As if you're going to kick my ass." Sapnap dropped his boyfriends beanie in favour of Dream's sass. Karl caught it quickly and walked over to Quackity, placing it back on his head for him with a quick peck. It was the first class of the day and they were early so nobody was around to see and ask questions. </p><p>"I always do!" Dream chuckled with a cocky grin. George just rolled his eyes and slipped away from Dream's side, heading over to chat with Quackity and Karl while their boyfriends had a pissing contest. It was like this every morning, the two boys too competative for their own good. </p><p>"Wow Dream I didn't realize you were this delusional." Sapnap scoffed. Did Dream beat him more often than not? Yes. But does that mean he never wins? No. He had beaten Dream a few times and was determined to even out their ratio. </p><p>"Well let's go then, today is floor hockey." Dream shoved Sapnap as they headed towards the gym. The two of them played on the school's hockey team so floor hockey days were always their favorite. </p><p>"Ahem." A voice sounded behind the two boys as they began walking into the gym, shoving against one another as they walked. </p><p>"Oh right." Dream quickly jogged back and gave George a quick peck. "Bye baby, see you at lunch," He said with a big dopey grin. </p><p>"*cough simp...*cough* *cough*." Sapnap chuckled from where he was leaning against the gym doors. </p><p>"Says you," Dream scoffed as he saw Karl leaned against Sapnap's side, a protective arm pulling him close against Sapnap's chest. </p><p>"Do I get a kiss goodbye too?" Quackity mocked George's accent and leaned up on his tiptoes with an over dramatic pucker on his lips. </p><p>"Yes, even if you're trying to make me look bad." Sapnap leaned down and connected their lips quickly, unable to hide the smile that spread across his face. After that Quackity leaned over and gave Karl a quick peck too, jogging away to go catch up with George. </p><p>"I can't wait to third wheel my own boyfriend for an hour and fifteen minutes." Karl complained, still attached to Sapnap's side as they walked into the empty gym. It was quiet, all the teachers still in their offices. </p><p>"You always hide in the locker room Karl, it's not third wheeling if you aren't even there." Dream chuckled as he kicked the change room door open. Sapnap just chuckled along with him, giving Karl a squeeze. </p><p>"You aren't even going to defend me!" He pouted up at Sapnap who just giggled some more and pecked the top of his head. "Whatever, it's not like George is any better." </p><p>"That's true, that's true. You at least show up." Sapnap nodded along as he threw his bag down and got changed. He hated chaning in the morings, especially this early, it was always so cold.</p><p>"Hey I only have one boyfriend who hides from gym, both of your do!" Dream shot back as he sat down and tied his laces. Both Karl and Sapnap scoffed and rolled their eyes knowing that truthfully Quackity was the worst of them all when it came to gym. "That's what I thought." Dream smirked. </p><p>After that they sat in silence waiting for the bell to ring and the locker room to fill up. Dream sat and scrolled through his phone while Karl shivered on the bench in shorts and and a t-shirt with Sapnap's jacket thrown over his front. Sapnap crouched down on the floor in front of Karl and tied his shoe laces for him as he shivered, shaking his head at how cold his boyfriend always got. He always told Karl to bring a better sweater besides a knitted one he didn't want to stink but he never listened. </p><p>"And <em>I'm</em> the simp." Dream muttered as he recorded a video of Sapnap crouching on snapchat, sending it to the group chat. </p><p>"Hey boys." Punz's voice pulled all their attention away from one another. </p><p>"Hey man." Dream smiled and put his phone in his bag noticing the bell was about to ring. Sapnap gave him a nod from the floor slightly embarassed and Karl just gave him a simple grin, his arms tucked under Sapnap's jacket. </p><p>"Karl I'm surprised you even got changed?" Punz joked as he plopped himself down on the bench next to Dream, grinning as he noticed Sapnap hurry to get up and onto the bench. </p><p>"Not you too." Karl groaned and let his head fall back against the white painted bricks. Punz and Dream just chuckled at him and continued on until the bell rang. </p><p>The teams for floor hockey where made and of course Dream and Sapnap were separted, they always were. The gym teachers would groan when they saw the boys names together on their class roster, always leaving notes for subs to keep the two separated. </p><p>Karl ended up on Dream's team along with Punz and Sapnap got Callahan so things seemed even. Karl did what he always does which is stick near the back out of the way and never go for the ball. The never go for the ball part was very important in the case of floor hockey, people were so agressive with their hockey sticks and getting one of those to the ankle was almost as bad as a Razor scooter. </p><p>Karl's strategy worked for most of the class. He would simply walk away if it seemed like there was even a remote chance of the ball coming near him. He let Dream or Punz or literally any of the other eager Chad's go after it as he dragged his stick around and left scuff marks on the floor. </p><p>"Jacobs!" the teacher called from where he was watching. "Either get in it or this counts as an absence." </p><p>Ugh Karl really hated this guy. He was also the school's volley ball coach so he of course had a boner for sports and hated students like Karl. </p><p>"Don't worry, you can just hide behind me so you never have to recive a pass." Punz waved Karl over with a kind smile. He was one of Sapnap's friends that Karl didn't know super well. Him and Sap didn't hang out super often but he seemed like a nice guy, like a bit of an older brother to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Thanks man." Karl stayed behind Punz and eyed the teacher who was no longer watching him. Staying behind Punz wouldn't have been his number one strategy considering he actually had to jog all class to keep up with the guy, but it was better than getting yelled at by him dad for another absence in gym. </p><p>Karl knew the game was getting close to being done and Karl could tell because everytime the whistle sounded the end of a round Sapnap and Dream were arguing. Everyone in the class was used to it by now, some people even trying to goad them. </p><p>"That was our point!" Dream shouted, tossing his arms up. </p><p>"Nuh uh we got that goal by the rules!" Sapnap turned to look at the coach. The both of them were drenched in sweat and panting, red faced and ready to beat the other. </p><p>Punz looked back to Karl with a laugh, and Karl retunred it, shaking his head at his overly competative boyfriend. It was kinda hot if Karl was being honest. He liked watching Sapnap get all serious during his hockey games, huddled with Dream thinking of strategies and out playing the other team. He'd never admit it though, it would go to Sapnap's head and Quackity would never let him live it down. </p><p>"This is the last round, make it count boys." The teacher blew his whistle and dropped the ball in. Dream and Sapnap both dove in, shoving their sticks against the ground trying to gain control of the ball. Sapnap got it and flung it away to Callahan, whipping it across the gym floor in one swing. He was running to the other end of the gym to recive the pass when he looked over his shoulder to check and see where Dream was. As he looked the ball was laucnhed and one of his other team mates stuck his stick out to get it, instead tripping Sapnap who tell to the floor <em>hard</em>. </p><p>The whole gym went silent after the loud thump from his body hitting the floor. He tried to break his fall with his shoulder but ended up twisting his ankle around the stick and hitting the back of his head against the gym floor. </p><p>Karl gasped and dropped his stick, moving to rush out from behind Punz but the older boy stopped him, pulling his back by the sleve of his shirt. When Karl turned to look at him he shook his head. Karl understood and stopped, watching as Dream ran over instead. It would have been suspicious for Karl to dote over Sapnap, yeah people in the school knew they were close friends, but it was thought that he was closer to Dream than either him or Quackity. </p><p>"Go change now while nobody is paying attention and you can get his stuff so you have an excuse to take him to the nurse." Punz said coming up to stand beside Karl as they watched the teacher check over Sapnap who was just opening his eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, thanks." Karl turned to Punz and gave him a smile as he slipped away. </p><p>He rushed into the change room and got dressed as fast as he could, haphazardly swiping on deodorant at the off chance he broke a sweat and maybe stunk. He collected Sapnap's gym bag and backpack and threw then over his shoulder, checking under the bench to make sure he didn't miss anything. He also texted Quackity as he made his way across the gym to where they had Sapnap sitting up now. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Karlos:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Sap got hurt in gym again. </b>
</p><p>
  <b>-He fell and hit his head on the ground pretty hard, I think he might have a concussion :(</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Quackmiaster:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Shit D:</b>
</p><p>
  <b>-Okay, I'll meet you guys at the nurse's office during class change.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Karl switched his phone off and put it in his back pocket as he approached Dream, Sapnap and their teacher. He stood there awkwardly slient for a moment until Dream noticed him and gave him an apologetic smile. Karl already knew the blonde felt responsible even though it wasn't his fault, he was sure George would message him about it later that night. </p><p>"I uh...I have his stuff so I can take him so you can change Dream." Karl offered, sparing a galnce at their gym teacher who was more focused on asking Sapnap questions so he could fill out the incident form. </p><p>"Thanks Karl." Dream smiled and walked over. He stopped and placed a hand on Karl shoulder, "I'm sorry." He looked so guilty. </p><p>"It's not your fault, go change and get to class." Karl gave him a reassuring smile. "You can't afford another late in Ms. Hatchets English, remember what your mom said." </p><p>"Right." Dream nodded and headed to the locker room sparing one last glance over at Sapnap. </p><p>"Alright Jacobs, you sure you can handle taking him yourself?" The teacher looked down at him with raised brows, the incident report in hand. </p><p>"I'm sure I'll manage." Karl grabbed the incident form and held back an eyeroll. </p><p>"I'll call one of the other boys over to help-" </p><p>"I got it." Punz interrupted the teacher before he could call out for someone else. He nodded at the teacher who spared them one last glance before walking away. "Here give me the bags, you take care of him." </p><p>"Thanks." Karl nodded and went over to Sapnap. He helped pull his boyfriend up and slung an arm over his shoulder, doing his best to support his bulky weight.  "I got you babe." He assured quietly. </p><p>A pained groan was all Sapnap could manage, wincing when his foot dragged against the floor. He leaned into Karl more and squeezed his shoulder. The back of his head was pounding painfully and he could feel his ankle throbbing. </p><p>"I got the elevator keys and late slips for us." Punz met Karl at the doors of the gym, taking up Sapnap's other arm over his shoulder. The three of them made their way to the elevator slowly, all piling in trying their best not to jostle Sapnap too much. </p><p>"Dude, I hate that gym floor, why is it so hard?" Sapnap whined as they rode up to the main floor. </p><p>"The ice is harder than that gym floor, you'll be fine man." Punz asured sparing a glance over to karl who just smiled at Sapnap and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. </p><p>When they reached the nurses office Quackity was already there waiting for them. He was galcing around, his foot bouncing as he knawed at his lip nervously. When he spotted them he quickly shuffled over, weaving his way throught the class change crowd. </p><p>"I managed to slip out of history early." He explained before Karl could even ask."How is he doing?" </p><p>"garbage." Sapnap grumpled before Karl could answer.</p><p>"Here, gimmme his bags, It's my free slot now so I can stay with him 'till his mom comes." Quackity took Sapnap's bags and ran a gentle hand down his boyfriends cheek with a pained glance at his ankle. The crowd had thinned enough that they could reach the office without being bumped into so they gingerly dragged Sapnap to the nurse. </p><p>Once they made it inside they sat Sapnap down on the bed and gave the nurse the incident report. Quackity stood beside Sapnap and rubbed his sweaty back while holding and ice pack to the back of his head. </p><p>"I smell so gross," Sapnap whined, still moving to lean against Quackity anyway. </p><p>"Just a bit." Quackity chuckled as he watched the nurse in her office caling Sapnap's parents. </p><p>Karl watched the two of them with a sweet smile, is heart ached at just how amazing they both were and how lucky he was. As he was watching he saw Punz slip out of the office from the corner of his eye. With a quick glance back to his boyfriends he went after Punz doing an akward walk-run to catch up with him. </p><p>"Hey man-" </p><p>"Oh did I forget to give you your late slip? Shit sorry." Punz interrupted, shoving his hands in his pockets, searching for the yellow slip. </p><p>"No, no I got it you're good." Karl reached out and planced a hand on Punz's arm to stop his searching. "I just wanted to say thanks for all the help today, it was really nice you didn't have to." </p><p>"Oh." Punz just stared at Karl for a moment. "Uh..yeah I mean its no problem, he's my teammate, we look out for one another." </p><p>"I know... I just, you looked out for me too and I really appreciate it." Karl pulled his hand back and gave an awkward smile. In theory him trying to be sincere and nice was a good idea, he didn't realize that in reality it would be so awkward. </p><p>"If I take care him, that means I take care of the people he cares about too," Punz said and glanced back down the hall. "I gotta go but uh, I'll see you around yea?" </p><p>"Uh yeah, yeah don't get in trouble." Karl waved him off. He watched 'till Punz rounded the corner then made his way back into the nurses office. </p><p>When he returned she was out of office and talking to Sapnap who was still leaned against Quackity. He tried to slip in silently but she noticed, pausing for a moment before continuing to explain to Sapnap (but actually Quackity because Sapnap was barley payig attention) what to tell his parents when they came. </p><p>"Mr. Jacobs don't you have class?" She asked once she finished, turning to face Karl. </p><p>"Um yeah but I uh I have a late slip." Karl held up the yellow paper awkardly. </p><p>"I'm sure Alex has everything covered, he comes here for nosebleeds often enough. Head to class." She waved Karl off. He hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Quackity and Sapnap. "Mr. Jacobs, go." </p><p>"Right." He nodded, grabbing his bag. "I'll see you at lunch." He looked at Quackity who gave him a smile and nodded, squeezing his shoulder. "And text me if you can about how everything goes." He gave Sapnap's hand a quick squeeze. </p><p>"Bye babe." Sapnap mumbled as he slumped against Quackity more. Karls face grew red and he ducked his head scurrying away to class. </p><p>When he entered the room his Chemistry teacher tried to stop him but he just handed the older man his yellow slip and made his way to his seat. He cheeks were still burning a bit from what Sapnap said in front of the nurse but he just pulled his books out and tried to focus. </p><p>"Did I miss any notes?" He turned to George who was working on a lab they had due at the end of the week. </p><p>"No, he's giving us a work period for today." George looked up at Karl who just nodded and mumbled a quick 'thanks'. "I heard about what happened, is he okay?" </p><p>"Yeah he should be fine, probably just a twisted ankle and a bump on his head." Karl replied quietly, trying to blend his whispers in with the rest of the classes. </p><p>"No concussion?" George had fully stopped doing his lab worksheet at that point. He knew Dream was going to beg him for help with his later so he'd just do it along with his boyfriend then. </p><p>"I hope not. The nurse said it didn't seem like one but told his parents to get it checked in the ER to be sure." Karl explained. </p><p>"So Quackity is with him now?" </p><p>"Yeah, the nurse wouldn't let me stay, he said he'd let me know everything at lunch." Karl lowered his voice as the teacher shushed the class, advising them to use their last 10 minutes wisely. </p><p>"Good because Dream is going to want to know too. He feels guilty about it." George sighed at his boyfriends familliar patterns. He just really cared about Sapnap, they had been friends for awhile before high school. </p><p>"I could tell, he already apologized to me about it in the gym." Karl knit his brows together as he looked over his worksheet. "Let me copy off yours." He reaxhed out to snacth George's paper. </p><p>"Uh no way, do it yourself." Geroge protested, dropping his hand down on his paper to stop Karl from stealing it. </p><p>"We're lab partners nimrod, our answers have to be the same." Karl rolled his eyes at George. </p><p>"Oh...right." George chuckled embarrassedly, sliding his paper over to Karl who just chuckled at him quietly. When the bell rang they packed up their things and rushed down the hallways in oposite directions, promising to meet up at their usual spot. </p><p>Karl checked his texts and met Quackity outside the nurses office. When he got there he saw the nurse glance at him and give him a kind smile, he gave one back, looking away as fast as possible. </p><p>"Hey, his mom just got him." Quackity pulled his bag over his shoulder as he walked out of the nurses office a tissue in hand. </p><p>"Did you get another nosebleed.? Karl stopped him from pulling them along. He moved the tissue and saw the dried blood around his boyfriends nose. "C'mere I'll clean you up then we'll go." Karl grabbed Quackity's wrist and dragged him to the washroom. </p><p>"We're all just falling appart on you huh?" Quackity joked as he sat on the counter. </p><p>"Yeah just a bit." Karl laughed a little strained, bringing up a wet paper towel to Quackity's face. He wiped it gently then cupped his boyfriends jaw, worry etched in his brows. </p><p>"Hey we'll be okay Karl don't worry." Quackity leaned into his boyfriends hands. "I get these all the time and Sapnap is used to being shoved around." Quackity chuckled, relived when he got a small giggle out of Karl. </p><p>"Yeah, that's true."</p><p>"Just don't go tripping down the stairs or we'll all be in shambles." Quackity joked, sliding off the counter. He cupped Karl's giggiling face and pulled him in for a sweet kiss. </p><p>"We should go now." Karl pulled back a smile still on his face. He looked down to Quackity who nodded then pulled him in for one more quick peck. </p><p>They left the bathroom and headed towards the main doors that lead to the back of the school and football feild. It wasn't the best day weather wise, a little cool with some grey clouds but no rain, it wasn't enough to force them inside. They walked close, bumping shoulders as they walked all the way across the feild to the last set of bleachers. As they got close Karl grabbed Quackity's hand and dragged him along quicker. </p><p>"Hey guys!" </p><p>When they ducked under the bleachers Dream and George were already there, settled against one another with their food out in front of them.</p><p>"Hey!" Quackity spoke as Karl settled them as well. He leaned back against one of the poles with Karl between his legs resting on his chest as he ate, periodically reaching a hand back to give Quackity some of his grapes. </p><p>"So how is he?" Dream asked the question they were all waiting for. </p><p>"He's fine just a twisted ankle and a bump on the head. He'll be back at school in a day or two." Quackity answered, smiling kindly at Dream. </p><p>"See, I told you he was fine, nothing to fuss about." George poked Dream's side, giggling as he flinched. </p><p>"I know I just feel bad. I got him all rilled up and he was distracted looking at me when he fell, and now he'll have to take a few practices off to rest which he hates-" </p><p>"Dream he's tough he'll be okay." Karl interrupted Dream's guilt spiral. "He just texted me now, he doesn't have a concussion and is going home to rest." </p><p>"Okay..." Dream sighed with a nod. They all knew he still felt bad and probably would until he visited his friend himself. </p><p>"Punz is really nice." Karl spoke up, changing the topic. All of them turned to look at him but he felt Quackity lean to look at him paticularly. </p><p>"Yeah I noticed you ran out after him." He ran his hands through Karl's hair lightly. </p><p>"I Just wanted to thank him for all the help. He was really nice to me in gym today." Karl explained, tilting his head back to meet Quackity's eyes. </p><p>"He's a great guy, one of the nicest on the team." </p><p>"Yeah helped me jumpstart my car the other day actually," George said surprising them all. </p><p>"He's like your older brothers friend who is nice to you." Quackity explained, all of them nodding in agreement. He was a year older than all of them so it made sense. The only reason he was in Dream, Sapnap, and Karl's gym period was to make up for missed credit hours. </p><p>After lunch the rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Karl had his free period after lunch so he studied with Dream and George in the library finishing up on the Chemistry lab with the help of George. After that he had English with Quackity and the two of the sat at the back of the class together talking quietly since Karl forced them to finish the readings early. Sapnap was in that class with them too and Karl was definetly happy with his decision after what happened today. He still had the chem lab he did with Dream due and a worksheet for history but him and Quackity were going to drop that off for him after school and would probably end up helping him with them anyways. </p><p>When the final bell rang Quackity followed Karl to his locker where they met up with George, Dream waiting for him to drive them both home. Karl chatted with George as he grabbed his giant grandpa windbreaker (he probably got it thrifting but at this point Quackity couldn't tell anymore) out of his locker. Quackity peered into Karl's locker and a smiled spread across his face. Karl had pictures of the three of them together hung up, as well as ones of all 5 of them hanging out. And on his little whiteboard he kept his scheduel on he left the shitty Sonic doodle Quackity drew him at the beginning of the year. </p><p>"You ready?" Karl closed his locker pulling Quackity out of his thoughts. He looked around and noticed Dream and George were already gone. </p><p>"Yeah lets go visit our Chad." He chuckled as Karl linked arms with him as they walked through the empty hallways. </p><p>Karl drove them to Sapnap's place. He cranked the heat in his car forever the coldest of the bunch (Quackity was usually cold too but he let Karl carry the burden of being the cold one) and played some music for them as he drove. Quackity held his hand as they made the 15 minute journey, praying his boyfriend wouldn't try driving with his knees like he would in the winter. </p><p>"You think his mom will let us in if he's sleeping?" Karl asked looking over to Quackity. </p><p>"I mean she think's your his boyfriend so yeah." Quackity glanced over at Karl. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Karl frowned slightly. </p><p>"What? why?" </p><p>"I know you hate being left out with both mine and Sap's parents thinking we are the only ones in the relationship." Karl glanced over at Quackity again. </p><p>"Its fine Karl, I'm the one who agreed to be 'just the friend' remember. It saves me from a headache with my mom and besides what we have is a bit difficult to explain to parents." Quackity smiled up at Karl reassuringly. Sometimes he did feel left out yes. But, it was better if he took the role of relaxed third wheel friend. Karl and Sapnap were already close to dating by the time he spoke up so both of their parents were ready for that plus, his mom knews him too well and would see right through him trying to lie about either Karl or Sapnap. </p><p>"It'll be better once we move to college I promise." Karl assured him. "We can say its the experimenting phase even though that was like a year ago." </p><p>"Karl it's fine I promise. I'll tell you guys if I've ever not feeling great about it okay?" Quckity squeezed Karl's hand as they pulled up into Sapnap's drive way. </p><p>"Yeah...okay." Karl put the car into park and leaned over giving Quackity a quick pec before they grabbed Sapnap's papers and headed inside. </p><p>"He may be sleeping but feel free to wake him up." Sapnap's mom spoke as they took their jackets and shoes off at the backdoor. "If he sleeps to long now he won't sleep through the night anyways." </p><p>"Thank you ma'am." Karl nodded with a shy smile, Quackity just stood behind him and nodded politely. </p><p>The two of them made their way upstairs quietly, walking to the end of the hall to where they knew Sapnap's room was. Quackity stood behind Karl as the brunette slowly push their boyfriends door open, revealing him to be asleep on top of his bed. </p><p>"Oh my god!" Karl whispered, turning back to Quackity to see f he saw it too. He had and he already had his phone out taking a picture. "That's so freaking cute what the honk!" Karl was gushing back at Quackity who was holding back giggles. </p><p>Sapnap was sleeping on his back his mouth open slightly, small snores brushing through his lips. On his chest, under his chin horizonally laid a small bean stuffed Panda plush. It laid on it's stomach face towards the door with one of Sapnap's hands protectively gripping one of it's paws. </p><p>"Mom?" Sapnap slowly stirred awake. He groaned and stretched a bit, eyes widening when he saw his two boyfriends in the doorway to his bedroom, staring at him with wide puppy dog eyes. "Oh uhhh hey guys." </p><p>"Sapnap why didn't you tell us you slept with a panda plush that's so cute!" Karl rushed forward and sat on the edge of the bed. The caught the Panda as it slipped off Sapnap's chest whe he sat up. "What's it's name." Karl was looking up at Sapnap with the softest eyes he'd ever seen. </p><p>"Uhh...homeslice. I've had him since I was like 3 and just never got rid of him." Sapnap explained, his cheeks bright red. </p><p>"Why would you get rid of him if he brings you comfort?" Quackity asked as he settled on Sapnap's other side, leaning against the head board. </p><p>"I don't know, 'cus its embarrassing to still sleep with him for comfort?" The tips of Sapnap's ears were burning as Karl placed homeslice back on his chest. </p><p>"No it's not doofus." Karl scoffed as he climbed over Sapnap's thighs and settled on the same side of the bed as Quackity. He was weary of the leg Sapnap had propped up as he leaned his head on Sapnap's thigh. </p><p>"I think he's cute but, homeslice is a shit name." Quackity joked earning a smack on the thigh from Karl. </p><p>"Dude I was like 3!" Sapnap protested pulling the panda away from Quackity. </p><p>"Don't listen to him homeslice, I think your very cool." Karl reached up and stroked the soft fur on the panda's head as he glared back at Quackity. </p><p>"I think he's cool too, don't slander me in front of the panda Karl!" Quackity protested. </p><p>"Now you gotta apologize to him." Sapnap gave Quackity a smug smile and held the panda up so it was looking at him. </p><p>"You're kidding right?" Quackity laughed earning another whack from Karl. "Chill you're gunn bruise my thigh!" he whined.</p><p>'It's not like he hasn't before." Sapnap piped up, snickering as Karl's ears burned red. </p><p>"Shut up, go back to apologising to the panda." Karl snatched the bear out of Sapnap's hand and shoved it against Quackity's chest. "Do it." He giggled as Quackity rolled his eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry I said your name was shit homeslice." He sighed, looking back to Sapnap with raised brows. </p><p>"Keep going." </p><p>"Are you-  fine oh my god...I think you have a great name and are very cool."  Quackity finished and tossed the bear back to Sapnap. </p><p>"You're such a simp." Karl cackled as he shoved Quackity, unable to control his laughter. </p><p>"Shut the fuck up man, you're the one who made me do it." Quackity rolled over and pinned Karl beneath him, the two of them thrashing around. </p><p>"My ankle you psychos! be careful." Sapnap shrieked as they got a little to close. </p><p>"Sorry baby." Karl glanced over at Sapnap with an apologetic smile. </p><p>'Oh and I'm the simp." Quackity murmered causing Karl to thrash around again, trying to get his hands free from where Quackity pinned them above his head. "You are so lucky Sap can't get up and tickle you right now." he leaned down close to Karl's face. </p><p>"Guys as hot as this is my whole family is home and I can't participate so cut it out." Sapnap whined. </p><p>"Okay okay, we'll be the best boyfriends ever and help you do the school work you missed instead." Quackity let go of Karl's wrists as the boy beneath him spoke. He stayed seated on Karl's lap as the boy pulled the papers out, a stole a kiss when he sat back up facing him. He heard Sapnap grumble so he leaned over and gave him a quick peck too. </p><p>"Thank god we finished that english shit last week." Sapnap sighed as he flipped through the pages Karl handed to him. </p><p>"That's right, so next time don't whine about it so much." Karl quipped his hands resting on Quackity's hips. </p><p>The three of them managed to finish all the work pretty quickly since it wasn't much anyways. After that Karl laid between Quackity and Sapnap as they played phasmophobia laughing when they got scared but also jumping a bit himself too. They did that until Sapnap's sister busrts through the door. </p><p>"Mom said it's time for dinner!" She threw the door open and the three of them jumped, Karl screaming out. </p><p>"Jesus christ Gwen, Knock!" Sapnap threw a pillow at his younger sister. </p><p>"Why are you all on the bed?" She looked at the three of them who were sitting close enough together that it could be questionable. </p><p>"Because we are playing a scary game are they are both babies who won't sit alone." Sapnap lied easily. (It echnically wasn't even a lie either). </p><p>"Well mom said it was dinner and that she dished out plates for your friends too." Gwen finished still standing in the doorway. Quackity looked at Karl then Sapnap then back to the child standing in the doorway. What the fuck were they all doing? </p><p>"Okay Gwen we get it, go!" Sapnap finally shooed her away with an annoyed huff. He pulled himself up to sit more and took both Quackity and Karl's hands as they helped him up. Quackity helped him down the stairs and Karl followed close behind, pulling his chair out for him at the dinner table. </p><p>They all ate together and it was nice. Karl feilded all the boyfriend Questions and Quackity acted like the chill third wheel friend, comforted by the fact that Sapnap was holding his hand under the table the whole time. </p><p>After dinner Quackity and Karl helped Sapnap back upstairs, tucking him in and saying their goodbyes for the night promising they'd face time when they got home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realized that I always make Sapnap the one who needs comfort, Quackity the one who has issues that dump onto what is already happening, and Karl the one who is stressed about his boys. I'm going to try and switch up their dynamic in the future though!</p><p>If y’all wanna chat hop over to tumblr @/kitchen-spoon :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>